Jade (Mortal Kombat)
How Jade joined the Tourney Jade is a childhood friend of Princess Kitana. While her motives were unclear, she served Shao Kahn alongside Kitana and Mileena as his personal assassin for most of her life. When Kitana finally turned against Shao Kahn, Jade was ordered to capture her for the Emperor. She ultimately chose to join her friend, and has since loyally assisted Kitana in her quest to free their native realm and restore its original beauty. Now residing in the freed Edenia, Jade is a General of the Edenian Army and continues to dutifully serve Kitana and her mother Sindel. After the war with Onaga, Jade found her world infiltrated by a suspicious duck-woman. Jade wanted to know if this Mallory McMallord was friend or foe. How to unlock *Clear a Master Order on Normal with Kitana. *Play 418 matches For both methods, you must fight Jade at the Wu Shi Academy. Alternatively, players can avoid clashing with Jade by wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing herfor 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeaing Jade, wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the female Edenian General who uses a staff, Jade!" She will be seen left of Daena, right of Grorie, below Velociraptor and above Dulcinea. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Throws her Cyclone Thrower up constantly. After the announcer calls her name Jade pulls out her staff and does two swings as the camera zooms then sets her staff behind herself saying "Come and try it." Special Moves Boomerang (Neutral) Jade throws her bladed boomerang at her opponent. Staff Grab (Side) Jade grabs the opponent by the chest with her staff and slams them behind her. Staff Overhead (Up) Jade jumps up and smashes the opponent with her staff. Dodging Shadows (Down) Jade puts a forcefield around herself which causes projectiles to go through her. Head-A-Rang (Hyper Smash) Based on her first Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Jade throws a Razorang at the opponent, cutting off their head. The head stays on the opponent's body as if it wasn't cut. Jade then kicks the body away, letting the head fall off. As she kneels down to catch the opponent's head with one hand, she catches the returning Razorang with the other. Half Mast (Final Smash) Based on her second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Jade kicks the opponent into the air and plants her staff into the ground. After the opponent is impaled by the staff, she rips off his/her head and sticks it at the top of the staff. Bonus Costume Jade holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that being her unmasked appearance from Mortal Kombat 2011. To unlock, one must win 50 matches with Jade. After the 50th victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've unlocked Jade's unmasked appearance!" Then, highlight Jade and press Minus. Victory Animations #Jade sets her staff on the ground, then spins around on it until she hits the bottom and says "That's too easy!" #Jade stands and constantly throws her unextended staff up saying "That wasn't called for." #Jade throws her Cyclone Thrower and does five staff swings then turns her back saying "Just a little tough." On-Screen Appearance Jade jumps down and shows her Cyclone Thrower and staff before putting them behind her saying "This will be easy." Trivia *Jade's rival is one of the female Mighty Ducks Mallory McMallard and her second rival is an S-Class Fairy Tail mage, Mirajane Strauss. *Jade shares her Japanese voice actress with Aayla Secura, Michelle Chang, Hildegard "Hilda" von Krone, Lara Croft and Humba Wumba. *Jade shares her German voice actress with Felicia and Ryoko Mitsurugi. *Jade shares her Arabic voice actress with Felicia, Chiyo, Ami Onuki, Dinah Doll, Noctowl and Blaze the Cat. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes